Time Moves Differently on Ogygia
by Depths Deeper Than Delphi
Summary: Percy has been put into a deep slumber on the Island of Ogygia by an unknown divine being. Little did they know, but this small act changes not one, but two Great Prophecies. Not only does it bestow the burden of defeating Kronos on the shoulder's of Thalia Grace, but it is also the first move made by Olympus in preparation for their next ancient foe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO._**

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase dashed after Hephaestus' gleaming bronze spider.

The 4-inch long creation was made out of the highest quality celestial bronze; gleaming even in the dull light that emanated from the direction of its creator's workshop, and from a distant opening at the end of the tunnel.

Each of its eight legs was carefully constructed, with each section fitting perfectly into the chain of bronze that made up its spindly legs.

The body itself was a work of art in itself. Not only was it made of glowing bronze, but it was covered in intricate carvings that seemed to illustrate a scene from long ago; the hustle and bustle of Ancient Rome, with the Coliseum in the background.

Both demigods gasped at the images they saw. It should be impossible for the hulking and hideous blacksmith god to create such complex and beautiful carvings.

Despite them having to sprint to keep up with the scurrying automaton, they continued to observe more details on its polished body.

There was a tall hill which was blanketed in what seems like temples to the Olympians, with the grandest looking structure sitting proudly on the summit. It was at would have been at least 50ft tall and it had a tiny inscription just below the roof, and although the demigods couldn't read it due to their fatigue, it read: Jupiter Optimus Maximus.

Their attention was shifted to a military encampment a mile outside of the densely packed and ancient looking city. It was a two-hundred-metre wide square fortress. Around it on all sides lay a deep but dry moat, which itself was bordered by sharp logs and sticks poking outwards from the main structure.

The walls were made of a mixture of stone, concrete and mighty oak logs, with 25ft towers looming over it menacingly at each of the corners.

But before they could examine the endless images on the spider's abdomen, it stopped, before scampering back the way it came; the tiny taps produced by its bronze legs on the hard stone echoed endlessly through the mismatched walls of the Labyrinth.

Ignoring the retreating automaton, Percy shifted his gaze to the distant exit to the vicious maze; all he could see was a bright and searing light filtering in through.

"Annabeth," he whispered to his blonde haired companion.

"Look! I think that's where we'll find Lord Hephaestus's haunted forge." he continued, earning a glare from Annabeth.

"Of course it's his forge. The spid… automaton," she quickly correcting herself before continuing, "would lead us to the forge. Lord Hephaestus said that himself. Seriously, sometimes I wonder whether you have anything in your brain at all." she reprimanded.

"And also, it's not _haunted_." she snapped. "He just thinks that it's being used without his permission."

"But if a god can't even find what's supposedly using their property, how could it not be haunted and full of ghosts?" Percy innocently rebutted.

Although his valiant efforts only rewarded him with a sharp and incriminating glare from the annoyed daughter of Athena.

 ** _Percy POV_**

'Gods, Annabeth looks cute when she's mad' I thought. Her honey coloured princess curls shrouded half of her face giving her a menacing quality, which was only amplified by her piercing gaze.

Holy Hera. I could stare at those eyes for days on end, I could never get enough of them. They were a deep and vibrant grey colour and looked like angry storm clouds over a drought-stricken and barren landscape.

I was that arid expanse of dirt.

Her sharp look was so unnerving, and yet so majestic.

"Seaweed Brain? Hello?" she shouted waving her hand in front of my face.

"Wha-" I spluttered. Of course. Curse my luck and the Fates. I had zoned out while thinking of her.

"You had a weird expression on your face for like a minute. I think that was your brain trying to think." she laughed sincerely.

Her melodic voice reverberated inside my skull and throughout the narrow passageway that we had come down.

"Oh, um yeah. I'll leave the thinking to you in the future," I hastily added.

Why was I getting so nervous near her? We've been together almost all and every day for three whole summers and I never got like this.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she muttered affectionately.

Before I could process what she had said we were both shuffling slowly to Hephaestus's favourite forge.

"Is it me or is it getting hot in here?" I asked Annabeth in an attempt to break the suffocating silence, but instead receiving a shove and a scolding.

"Ugh get over yourself, Seaweed Brain. I think it's just the fact that his forge is a bubbling crater full of magma. Which for your information, can be over 1,600 degrees Celsius."

I groaned, of course, she had to turn everything into a lesson.

"Wait. Bubbling crater? What are you talking ab-" But before I could finish my question I saw it.

It was a massive lake of explosive molten rock.

"Whoa…" was all I could say because let's be honest. It is seriously cool.

As I continued to stare at the divine forge I noticed strange creatures shuffling around. They had the body of seals but the head of dogs. Their skin was a deep grey and was covered in deep, angry red burn marks, obviously from the lava they were working with.

"pssst, Annabeth," I whispered.

"Wha-" she started before I quickly clamped my sweaty hand over her mouth to stop her drawing any unwanted attention to us.

"There are weird seal-dog hybrids in the crater." I stammered in fear. She nodded her head in realisation, with her curls bouncing up and down hypnotically. When I was sure she wouldn't scream or shout I released my hand from her mouth.

To my surprise, she didn't reprimand or slap me for that, but what she said scared me far more.

"Those are… those are Telekhines." she paused for a moment before enlightening me with an explanation of what the heck a Tele-kite was.

"I thought Zeus cast them into Tartarus," she added wearily.

"Wait what exactly are they? And why would Zeus throw them in Tartarus"

She rolled her eyes before continuing, "They made Kronos's scythe and I think they made your father's weapon of power. But as far as I know, they were cast into Tartarus because they used black magic."

"Oh," I replied in the only way I knew how.

"But why would they be working in Hephaestus's forge?" I said before realisation dawned on me.

"Annabeth…" I murmured in a deep and serious tone.

"They're reforging Kronos's scythe."

Silence ensued after my statement, but was broken when we heard ungodly screeches and howls in the distance which were accompanied by the clang of metal being dropped to the ground.

"Shit!" I yelled not caring about volume because they had clearly already discovered us.

"Percy, language!" Annabeth berated.

"Not now 'Beth!" I yelled. "You need to get out of here now."

"You're coming with me Percy," she replied desperately but her expression faltered when she saw my face.

"No, I've got to get rid of them for Lord Hephaestus." I proclaimed stoically. Despite my confident tone, inside I was shaking. What could a troubled fourteen-year-old do to a bunch of ancient and magic using monsters, while in a freaking volcano full of boiling lava?

After pausing, she conceded. "Fine." she snapped. "But be safe, come back soon. Please," she begged in a soft velvety voice.

I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak.

She quickly leaned in towards me and planted a soft and quick kiss on my lips before running back into the dark doorway and not once looking back.

Oh, my gods. Annabeth Chase had just kissed me! I was on cloud nine despite my almost fatal situation. But alas, good things never happen to me, and this was confirmed when I was hit with a lump of heavy and bubbling magma.

It burned through my orange Camp Half-Blood shirt in an instant before making contact with my skin.

The pain was unbreakable. I was unable to move because of the searing pain that had erupted on my shoulder. It felt like getting doused in boiling water, but times a thousand.

I let loose a guttural scream as more lumps of molten rock smashed into me; my chest, legs, arms… everywhere was burning.

"Curse his father's nature. It makes him hard to burn. But not impossible…" a Telekhine muttered to its companions before they all scooped up more lava with their bare flippers.

The only thing I could do was stare; the pain had incapacitated me.

I could see their skin start to blister and burn but they ignored it. Either that or they just didn't feel pain.

They continued their barrage of super-heated projectiles until my breaking point was reached.

My anguished roar of pain was deafening. The telekhines dropped the magma and covered their ears while replying with their owned pained wails.

As my roar continued, the walls of the volcano started to shake and the magma lake started to bubble and swirl dangerously.

The next thing I knew was that the sides had collapsed and produced massive waves of magma that doused me and the telekhines.

The added pain fuelled my shriek and my world went black as I felt and heard a massive explosion below me.

I woke up soaring through the sky. 'Damn.' I mused. 'I'm so high Zeus will never forgive me.'

I soon realised what I had just thought. I had somehow managed to propel myself so high that I was definitely well into the stratosphere. But I was knocked out of my thoughts when some feathered-creature knocked into my head, causing me to fall back to Earth.

My mind was so absorbed with saying 'I'm going to die.' that I didn't even notice the peacock feather that was calmly drifting in the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO._**

 ** _Annabeth POV_**

Gods he was absolutely infuriating. Why did he have to play the hero all the time?

Those thoughts, as well as some less savoury regarding Percy plagued my mind as I attempted to traverse the ancient maze back to Hephaestus's workshop. It should've been a simple task, especially because I'm a daughter of Athena, and yet I've been walking for longer than I had on the way to the forge.

When Percy and I, and that automaton had left the workshop to seek out the haunted forge the sides of the tunnels had been a hideous mix of both ancient Greek-styled columns and marble, as well as Victorian thatched style, and grimy and cracked maroon bricks.

But now, the walls surrounding me were sleek and sterile metal with lights sparsely occupying the corridor. The coldness radiating from the metal was seeping in through my skin and chilling me to the bone.

It was the complete opposite type of design and architecture that I loved and excelled in. I preferred Ancient styled architecture, with large open spaces, ample light and mighty and ornate columns protruding from marble floors. That was comforting and cozy to a demigoddess such as myself.

But this monstrosity was the complete opposite. Unfeeling, unoriginal and sinister. It was like I was locked up with a deranged surgeon, awaiting my impending gruesome death.

"Wait what-" I stammered in complete disbelief.

I was staring straight at a dead end. The tunnel had been blocked off with earth.

I couldn't help but scream out my frustrations. There was no way I could've gotten lost, I was just retracing my steps. The only reason why I got lost must have been the maze trying to trick me in hopes that I would die of starvation or dehydration.

Yeah. It was the maze's fault.

I turned around ready to retrace my steps to the entrance to the forge, because if I did that, one, I would have Percy to comfort me, and two, it would be a piece of cake for me to find my way back to the blacksmith god.

'Nice thinking Annabeth,' my mind congratulated me. I was tempted to reply but I have standards, and if Percy or Thalia ever found out about me talking to myself I would never hear the end of it.

My footsteps echoed softly throughout the desolate hallway; _tap tap tap_. The sound was so mechanical; like the ticking of a watch or the flowing of a river. It seemed so… permanent.

I continued my brisk pace until the ground started shaking violently and I could hear a deafening explosion.

 _BOOM._

 ** _3rd Person POV_**

The brutal release of energy from inside Mt St Helen's crater shook the very earth; including endless miles of the Labyrinth's tunnels, causing the blonde-haired daughter of Athena to fall to her knees.

Her sharp cry was silenced by the sound of falling and collapsing earth that rushed through the passageway. Not only had the son of Poseidon triggered a massive eruption, but he caused the mountain to tear itself apart.

The influx of hot rock into the crater developed into an internal pyroclastic flow. More specially, a wave of volcanic material blocking the tunnel and heading straight towards Annabeth at hundreds of miles per hour.

 ** _Annabeth POV_**

Once the shaking had finally subsided I managed to get up to my feet only to have grief smash into me like a landslide.

He was gone. There was no way he could survive being in the heart of a volcano during an eruption, child of the Big Three or not. I couldn't help but cry. I never even told him how I really felt about him. Sure I kissed him, but he probably thought it was out of sympathy.

"WHY?!" I screamed at no-one in particular.

The affliction his death had caused me was clamping down on my chest making it hard to breathe. What will I tell Thalia? Hades, what will I tell Sally? The swirling torrent of emotions was too much for me to handle.

I fell to my knees in defeat with my head in my hands sobbing my eyes out, only to be knocked out of my thoughts by the sound of rumbling earth mixed with that of a freight train. I looked up and saw a mixture of red hot and black rock barreling towards me only a few hundred metres down the tunnel.

'So this was it' I mused dryly. I probably wouldn't even get into Elysium with a death like this, and I would never get to see Percy again.

In the blink of an eye, the tidal wave of volcanic debris had reached the spot where I was kneeling. I closed my eyes in defeat with my hands dangling uselessly to my side. The air around me had heated up to an unbreakable level, but before any of it could touch me, I felt my stomach churn and turn, and a searing and bright light consume me.

 ** _Thalia POV_**

"Thalia!" called Phoebe. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with you in her tent."

"Okay, thanks Phobes," I replied sarcastically eliciting a scowl from the oldest hunter. But before she could respond I briskly walked off to Miladies tent wondering why she would need to call me.

Her tent was only about 20 metres away from where I had been sharpening my spear. Ducking under the opened flap in the heavy canvas, I bowed my head and cleared my throat. "Milady, you called?"

"I just thought that I would inform you that we will be heading towards Camp Half-Blood later today," she answered, her normally vibrant voice was monotone.

I couldn't hide my excitement of seeing Annabeth and Kelp Head again, it's been so long since I've last seen them. "That's great news Milady," I beamed in an uncharacteristically optimistic tone only to have my hopes slashed when she explained why.

"Unfortunately Thalia, we heading off there because Chiron has informed me that there is an impending battle." she started.

"Oh-"

"He says that Kronos's army is using the Labyrinth to strike deep into the heart of camp in an attempt to destroy Olympus from the inside." she continued, ignoring my quickly deteriorating mood.

"Why do we have to leave later today? Why not just now?" I questioned indignantly. "What if we arrive too late? Annabeth and Percy could be killed because we were just lounging around!"

Artemis silenced my rant by simply holding up her hand and giving me a stare that threatened an unpleasant future should I continue to question and push her.

"As I said, we will leave later. I trust that you will ensure that the camp is packed up by 3 PM. That is all Thalia, you may leave."

"Yes Milady," I murmured dejectedly.

This was so unfair. Why couldn't we leave as fast as possible? It would take a few hours to reach Camp, but it would only take minutes for it to be destroyed and overrun. 'Calm down Thalia' I mentally chided in a useless effort to regain my stoic and proud composure.

By now, all twenty-two hunter's were staring at me with worry present in their eyes.

"Thalia, what did Lady Artemis talk to you about?" Phoebe questioned.

"The camp must be packed up by 3 PM, which is when we depart to Camp-Half Blood," I proclaimed confidently, but on the inside, I was that scared little girl fighting for her life with Annabeth and Luke when on the run.

 _"Annabeth! C'mon, we're almost at the safe-house," I shouted over the deafening storm. The rain was hammering the exposed Miami Coast, and the waves were battering the white sands like artillery fire._

 _We had been constantly chased by monsters of all types- hellhounds, cyclopes, dracaena you name it- for days on end. My choppy and short black hair was matted on my forehead by the torrential downpour, with golden monster-dust mixed in. My arms and legs were littered with scrapes, cuts and bruises._

 _Why was Annabeth taking so long? Sure she was only a little girl, but she had been able to keep up with Luke and I every day. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a high-pitched scream._

 _"Annabeth!" I yelled while turning around, only to see her face to face with a 9ft tall cyclopes. His single eye was filled with pure malice, along with a maniacal glint._

 _"What do we have here?" he boomed. "A daughter of Athena," he spat Athena's name like it was poison, which only infuriated the little blonde haired girl._

 _"Lord Poseidon will be pleased to hear of your death indeed little wisdom spawn," the monster snarled viciously._

 _Just as he raised his ragged and rotten club high above his head in preparation to flatten Annabeth, both Luke and I broke out of our trance by screaming, "No! Stay away from her!"_

 _Our distraction worked. The cyclops shifted his gaze away from the cowering daughter of Athena to us and his stare was met with equal ferocity. My bright, sky-blue eyes and Luke's dark blue orbs met the monster's massive sea-green eye._

 _Not wanting to waste any opportunity I let out a cry and charged the beast with my trusty spear fully extended and ready to impale its eye. Luke was not far behind me, gripping his celestial bronze xiphos so tightly that his knuckles turned a deathly white._

 _I dodged the cyclops's first swing by a millimetre and proceeded to jab my 6ft javelin into his gut. He bellowed in pain before launching his meaty fist towards me. I had been so preoccupied with my small victory that I didn't see it coming until it was too late._

 _"Thalia-" Luke cried as I flew through the sky landing a good 10ft away from where I was previously standing._

 _Luke narrowed his eyes at the monster before swiftly charging and swinging his sword at the monster's legs, only for his bronze blade to be deflected by his club. The force of the impact caused his sword to fly out of his grip and land 15ft away._

 _"Ah," thundered the Cyclops, "It seems you will be my first demigod meal tonight," before grabbing Luke by his neck and lifting him up towards his wide open mouth. Despite the predicament we were in, I couldn't help but feel nauseous at the sight of the monster's hideous teeth. They were stained a bright yellow and the ends were chipped and jagged._

 _"No!" I screamed desperately, before feeling a strange tugging sensation in my gut and smelling the overwhelming stench of ozone._

 _The hairs on my arms stood up and I saw an ethereal blue tendril of electricity make its way down from the heavens itself._

 _The light was so bright that I had to shield my eyes, lest I go blind, and when I opened my eyes I saw Luke sprawled on the ground surrounded by a small mountain of golden dust._

 _I sprinted towards his weary form, and Annabeth and I embraced him in a deep hug, letting out all of our worries and fears in a river of tears._

 ** _Annabeth POV_**

'So this was what death feels like' I thought dryly. As I opened my eyes I expected to see a hellish landscape of red and dead souls, but what I saw shocked me even more.

I was back in Hephaestus's workshop, with the burly mechanic hidden under the broken Toyota Corolla. "Oh, my gods. I'm alive!" I sputtered in complete disbelief at my luck. "I'm alive!" I screamed blissfully.

My sudden outburst must have shocked Hephaestus because I saw his body jerk upwards in fright and then I heard a loud bang, accompanied by a disgruntled grunt.

"Yes you are indeed alive, daughter of Athena," he stated as if it were obvious. "Although had I not intervened, you would most certainly be in the underworld while your body was burned and buried under a mountain of molten rock."

"Thank you so much, Lord Hephaestus!" I exclaimed hurriedly before the reason why I was running through the corridor flashed through my mind once again.

"Percy…" I muttered under my breath.

"Um, Lord Hephaestus?" I stammered out, my confidence was dwindling every second.

He looked towards me and motioned for me to carry on with his scarred and burly hands, and unlike Percy, I feared the wrath of Olympian's, so I continued.

"Is Percy dead?" I whispered hoarsely. As I asked the question, my eyes started to brim with a sea of tears.

"I'm not sure, daughter of Athena. I cannot sense him, but I believe that is due to divine interference," he replied, seemingly deep in thought.

That simple, statement caused my curiosity to overpower my grief for Percy. It reignited the fire inside of me that could only be quenched by knowledge.

"What do you mean Milord?" I implored, only to have him ignore my question entirely, causing my eyes to narrow.

What is he hiding? Does that mean Percy is alive? Or is he just trying to make me feel better?

My mind was assaulted by a flurry of unanswered questions. It was simply infuriating.

After what seemed like an eternity, the god finally responded, "I believe you should be headed back to your Camp now. I'm sure Chiron would be pleased to hear what you have witnessed in the depths of the Labyrinth, especially pertaining to Kronos's army." he stated matter-of-factly.

"But Lord Hephaestus, how will I get back to Cam-" Before I could finish my question he clicked his oil-stained fingers and I felt the strange sensation that I had felt earlier; my stomach churned, and a bright light consumed me.

 **Authors Note: I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following the story so far! Also, I would love to hear feedback on how I can improve the story, especially in relation to dialogue and incorporating it into the story because I feel that I can't do that at all. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
